Back Again (One Direction)
by sir.ash777
Summary: What happens when international pop sensation, One Direction's Harry Styles meets and falls in love with a girl who doesn't seem to put up with any of his shit and doesn't see him as the pop sensation-just a normal guy? Will this ship sink or swim?*a/n: title is still in progress*
1. Chapter 1

I was not too sure how my best friend had gotten these tickets. You take one look at Aubrey, her purple-red hair, sweet demeanor, cute smile and you would not think she would ever hurt anyone.

And that is the most bullshit lie anyone can tell. She is persistent and will do what it takes to make someone else happy. That is why she's my best friend.

I was sitting at my mirror, putting on my make up when she called. I did not believe her at first then she said it again.

"Lover. I won _two_ backstage passes to the One Direction concert. With an escort there and everything!" Aubrey was screaming into the phone.

My eyeliner fell from my hand, my face frozen in shock.

Tears of excitement and joy filled my eyes. I am going to meet all the boys in One Direction! I scream out of excitement then Aubrey's voice lowers.

"What is it?"

"Well… my sister likes 1D too and—"

"You would take you sister-_that doesn't live here_. Dumb. Hoe." I snapped into the phone and hear the giggles from Aubrey on the other end. I knew the ratchet hoe would take me without even having to tell me about it. "Come over!"

Aubrey agreed and hangs up. I finished getting ready. I decided on cat-eye eyeliner for the day, (brings out my light brown eyes) clip my curly, brown hair out of my face. I pull on my skinny jeans, struggling as they came up over my ass-a Latina ass, what can one do?

I heard Aubrey's car-Sheneequa-squeal to a stop in my driveway. Aubrey sprinted up the stairs and I meet her in the hallway, tackling her into a hug. We fell into a pile of giggles and screams. We get up and move into my bedroom.

"Tell me _everything_!" I screamed at her.

"Ok. Ok. Well. I was listening to the radio this morning. And like, they were saying that, like, call in for two 1D VIP background. And-and then I was like, 'Imma win these tickets' and I called within two seconds of the song that they were playing—"

"What song?!" I interrupt.

"_What Makes You Beautiful_ and as soon as it played-you had to be caller number four-I waited two beats and called. THEN THEY TOLD ME I WAS THE WINNER OF TWO TICKETS." Aubrey ended in a scream and I joined her.

**Day of the Concert **

Aubrey pulled me from the memory of that day by asking me how I was doing.

"I am really excited but kind of nervous." I bit my lip in anticipation.

"I know, me too. But, what's the worst that can happen?" Her brows crunched together.

"Well… Th—"

"Ana. No. It'll be fine. The worst that happens is that we meet them and it is _simply_ that. Best case scenario—you suck his dick…" Aubrey shrugged and gave me a suggestive look.

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"It is a win-win." She patted my leg.

"Dumb hoe. I love you."

"Love _you_." She leaves to go finish her make up in the bathroom and turn up the music and I look back to the mirror finishing up my own.

**A Few Hours Later**

There was a honk outside and Aubrey and I looked out the window. There was our limo, waiting to take us to the concert and bring us home at the end of the night.

Aubrey had explained that the VIP tickets also secured special backstage passes—being able to meet the boys. Which I was rather excited for.

I had decided on my black short shorts, my turquoise tank top, and colourful bandeau. But, let's be honest, I did not forget my 'Getting Some Dick Panties'. My hair was straightened (though we all know it will curl by the end of the night). My eyes had cat eyeliner and my eyelashes lengthened by mascara.

I glance over to Aubrey. She is nervously chewing on her lip—her hair is straightened (which will probably stay that way). She decided on no eyeliner and simple gold shimmer eye shadow—but her eye lashes were fucking long from her mascara, framing her green-brown eyes. She was wearing short shorts and a black blouse.

Needless to say—we are looking hot. And I would be lying if I said we were not nervous as hell.

The limo pulled up to the venue and there were hundreds of girls screaming. Aubrey looked at me and I just shake my head. _Ratchet hoes_. There are a few girls our age but the majority are twelve and in their early teens.

_More for us._

The driver opened the door and Aubrey and I share a look. She nodded to me and we both exit the limo—a security guard greeted us.

"Hey, my name is Paul and I will be watching after you ladies for the evening."

I smile knowingly. This is the boys' main security guard.

Paul began leading us through a few different rooms and hallways.

"Aubrey… I thought this was for after the show?"

Aubrey looked to me, "I don't know." Her voice was a whisper. I bite my lip.

"Um-Mr. Paul, why is that?" She looked to me as she speaks.

"Well, the boys like spending time with the contest winners." He smiled softly over his shoulder. My eyes widen and all of my stomach was filled with butterflies.

_The boys and __**Harry Styles**__ want to spend time with us?_ Aubrey gripped my hand. She knew my feelings towards all of this.

Paul knocked on the door, "The radio contest winners are here."

I looked to Aubrey, "How's my hair, make up?"

"You're chillin'. Me?"

"You are good."

A face poked out the door-I recognize the face immediately-Louis. His smile was huge, "Brilliant! Come on in ladies!"

I feel like I am about to throw up from excitement—or scream.

Or both-yup.

Both.

Aubrey gestured for me to go forward. I take a deep breath.

"Come on then! Nothing to worry about!" I recognized Liam's voice.

"Yeah we don't bite!" Niall's voice.

Zayne yelled, "Well Harry might!"

I giggle.

"Oi! Only a bit!" It is _his_ voice. My heart beats faster. I walked into the room and there are all of the boys—lounging and eating.

"Aren't you ladies pretty?" Liam speaks up and Aubrey and I blush and mumbled out thanks. I purposely keep my eyes from Harry.

"Not as pretty as me though." Louis winked at us. I cannot help but roll my eyes and laugh again while the guys scoff.

I steal a glance at Harry and see him gazing intently at me. I advert my eyes quickly and hear him chuckle softly.

"I am Aubrey." Aubrey did a little wave as she introduced herself.

"And I am Ana."

"Well ladies—nice to meet you." Louis came up to shake our hands, then Zayne, then Niall, Liam, and finally Harry. He shook Aubrey's hand first and then comes to me.

My breath is shallow and my eyes meet his gorgeous green ones. His smile is sweet. I smile back, his handgrips mine.

"Hi, I am Harry." His accent voice came out in a husky tone-just above a whisper.

"Ana." I said in a soft voice.

"Pleasure love."

"Likewise." I noticed Aubrey conversing with the other guys but I couldn't focus on the content of the conversation.

His hand squeezed mine softly before finally letting go—I feel as if I can breath properly again. However there was something pressed into my palm. I look at my palm and there is a note.

When he had written that—I don't know.

There were two words, scribbled out in his messy, boy handwriting, making my heart stop for a moment.

_'_You are beautiful. ;) –hs xx_'_

I couldn't stop the grin that took over my face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lover, come sit." I see Aubrey sitting on the couch—Harry at one end, she at the other. I smile knowingly. _This_ is why she is my best friend.

"Lover? Did you just say lover?" Zayn looks at Aubrey then to me, "Like—do you girls…"

Shit. I don't know how nor when we began to use the term: Lover, as endearment… but this ALWAYS happened. ALWAYS. We should probably talk about using that.

"NO!" She and I speak in unison.

"Best friends." Aubrey says.

"That's it." I say.

"Then why—"

"I dunno, just an inside joke." Aubrey interrupts Zayn.

From this point, conversation flows smoothly.

We talk about as much as we can and not talking about their fame nor the music. Aubrey and I discussed that is nothing to us and therefore shouldn't be a point of conversation.

So it is not.

Everyone is laughing at a joke Niall had told when there is knock on the door and a well-dressed gentleman enters the room.

"Boys, its show time."

The boys hop up and holler in excitement. I watch as the boys and Aubrey file out.

I am about to follow Aubrey when a hand catches mine. I am pulled close to another body. My eyes meet his.

I take a deep breath, trying to memorize his scent and steady my heart.

Harry's closeness is intoxicating.

"Could I possibly get a kiss for luck?" His husky voice is a whisper in my ear, a shiver goes down my spine.

Every instinct in me is screaming to do it, to just feel his lips against mine—to knot my hands in his hair.

_No._ I smile softly and go up to my tiptoes, leaning in to kiss his lips.

His eyes are watching me and he is beginning to lean in as well.

Our lips are mere centimeters apart and at the last possible second I move my head to kiss his cheek.

Harry groans softly and I pull away. "You are a minx."

I smile, "I know."

"A challenge?" He raises his brow.

"Hmm, maybe." I give him one last look over my shoulder and leave the room—in search of my lover—I mean, my best friend.

Throughout the concert Harry would make eye contact with me and I would just smile and blow him a kiss or give him a wink.

Aubrey died when I told her what had happened back in the dressing room. "Ana! What did I tell you? Worst case-we just meet them-best case you suck his dick."

"Aubrey—no. Remember, _first_ date we _talk_ then the second date I suck his dick." We both laugh and she pulls me into a hug.

The concert is coming to an end and the butterflies were taking root in my stomach again. _Will we hang out with the guys or…?_

I look to Aubrey who is dancing and having a good time. Though as she saw me, she stopped. "What is it?"

"Do you think that they will want us back there afterwards or…?

"Well the passes specified afterwards so…" Aubrey shrugs and her brows come up. I nod and run my hands through my hair. "Ana, it is fine. _Remember_, best case-worst case. And he thinks you are beautiful and he wanted a kiss from you so…"

"I love you." I smile at her and pull her into a side hug

"I love _you_."

Paul finds us afterwards taking us back to the boys' lounge room. Though they weren't in there yet.

I eat a grape as Aubrey lies out on their couch and sighs.

It is quiet for a few moments before the boys bound into the room—hot, sweaty, and laughing.

"Ah! The beautiful ladies!" Liam speaks loudly and kisses us both on the cheek. Harry laughs and stands next to me. Aubrey sits up to make room for the boys to sit.

Harry looks to me, "So there is an after party after we say goodbye to our to the fans… Care to join us?"

I keep my face smooth, "Well, I am not sure… What abou—"

"Of course your _lover_ is invited as well." His brow comes up and a cheeky smirk takes over his lips.

I raise my brow as well and nod once. A soft smile plays out over my lips.

"I'll have Paul tell your driver to take you to the party." He grins down at me.

I am about to ask if he had a good time when their manager comes back in, telling everyone to wrap it up.

Aubrey hugs the boys and stands next to Paul. I follow suit, saving Harry for last.

He holds me tight and close. "See you very soon Ana." His hot breath was in my ear, causing goose bumps to flash down my spine. He presses a light kiss to my cheek and I smile.

"Soon." I whisper back and nod in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I am trying to keep my calm as the limo is driving to the party./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Did I want to kiss him? Shit yeah, but should I? I start to chew on my lip./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aubrey looks to me with concern in her eyes. "Ana?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I am fine." I do not meet her eyes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What are you nervous about?" Her voice is soft. My best friend knows me too well./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I explain to her my feelings and she stares at me for a moment, chewing on her own lip./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You've wanted to meet Harry for how long?" Aubrey's brow comes up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Since freshmen year in high school." I answer not missing a beat./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wanted to ravage his body with your mouth and emyour/em body?" She raises both brows./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Since freshmen year." I furrow my brows, where was she going with this?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ana, if you kiss him tonight, no judgment. If you embreak/em him from a sensory overload, from a sexual overload—you can." She gives me a reassuring smile./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But I don't want him to think that I am easy. And that he gets his way because he is Harry Styles." I give her a look as I speak. She knows all of this. I've been through this about a few other guys. "And I want him to chase. If I give it all in one night—he won't be coming back."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aubrey shrugs, "Then don't lover. Either way, whatever you decide to do, it is alright and you are still loved. Do what emyou/em think is best. And what emfeels/em right to you." Her hazel eyes are wide as she speaks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I nod and bite my lip, leaning back. I watch out the window as we drive. My internal battle still raging./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Give into my body's (hell, what am I saying? My mind wouldn't care either) desires or be emlogical/em about all of it?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"My heart begins to pound as we pull up to a club and I have to make a decision. I look to Aubrey-curled up on the seat sleeping./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I won't./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The farthest I will go is a peck-emno come on/em-maybe a make out session in which his hands maybeem-no/em-his hands stay in place./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I kick Aubrey's foot, "Lover, wake up. We are here."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aubrey shoots up and rubs her face, "'Kay. I am ready for this." Her hand fixes her hair. "Have you made a choice on what's going to happen tonight?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah-the farthest is a make out." I stare hard in her eyes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wandering hands?" She gives me a scrutinizing look./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No. Aubrey—don't let me go farther." I shake my head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She nods and smiles at me, "Got it. Ready to do this?" The driver opens the door./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Born ready." Aubrey laughs and steps out of the car./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"There are many people, Paul greets us, telling us he will escort to where the boys are./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I link my arm with Aubrey's and stay as close to Paul as possible. There seems to be a mixture of fans and other celebrities./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As exciting as that is, my stomach is churning./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"So much could and couldn't happen tonight./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ana, relax. Just have fun and I will make sure his hands are where I can see them." Aubrey gives me an exaggerated wink—though I knew she would, she's done it before/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong*A/N the chapters shall be getting longer now:)* /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I roll my eyes before smiling./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We are weaving though throngs of people and we finally get into the club. "I'll leave you girls here—I have something else to check on, tell anyone if you need me." Paul smiles kindly and we thank him before he walks off./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The music is loud and bass heavy. I close my eyes and just absorb the music. I take a deep breath and my eyes search through the darkened room and laser lights./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I see him far off laughing with his band mates, holding a beer in hand. Aubrey grabs my hand, "Want to go dance for a bit?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, let's go." I cast one last glance at Harry./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I lead Aubrey through the crowd of people, making sure we are at a point where I know Harry will see me. I grin as Aubrey stands beside me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"My hips start to sway, following the steady rhythm./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I move my previously straightened hair (now the curls are taking over) so it is resting over one shoulder. I am beginning to feel a bit warm but that doesn't change anything for me. I feel a light sheen of sweat dampen my forehead./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A tall, handsome guy comes up and asks if Aubrey wants to dance and she complies. Her ass is pressed into his crotch area and she is grinding against him. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I resist the urge to look over my shoulder at Harry. I needed to appear like it didn't matter… This whole situation didn't matter. The fact that I was at an after party of one of my favourite bands and with my crush of my younger teenager years-should not matter. They were just really, really wealthy men who shouldn't affect me so./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The song shifts and I feel someone's hands on my hips, my heart catches, "Care to dance?" It is not Harry, to my dismay./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I turn and see that he is cute enough, "Sure." I smile and move my hips against his. This man's hands grip my hips tightly, nails digging in slightly; he keeps up the beat rather well and we dance for some time./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He starts kissing up my shoulder.I didn't want to do anything with him. I feel his tongue drag on my neck and I pull away slightly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He closes the distance between us that I was trying to make./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I turn around, "I am done."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Let 's go somewhere." His eyes are dark with lust./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No." I pull away, looking to see if Aubrey noticed this exchange. "I won't leave my friend."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Come on girl, don't worry about your friend—she's doing fine without you." He tries to purr in my ear and suddenly I'm sick to my stomach./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I don't want to dance anymore."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I wasn't thinking we would be dancing." He leans in, his lips dangerously close to mine./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I shove my entire hand in his face, just as Aubrey slides up next to me. "Ana—"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Little bitch!" He pushes Aubrey to the side, "You've been—"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I recognize the long fingers gripping this man's shoulder./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I am pretty sure the lass said she no longer wanted to dance…" Harry's voice is low and threatening./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't worry about—"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I will. She said no—not only to dancing but to going off with you as well."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Listen, emStyles/em just because you—" His face contorts with pain. The long fingers digging into his shoulders are white from the pressureem./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""She. Said. No." Harry gives him a deadly look, and even I am taken aback. I didn't realize he caught everything that had happened, "You can leave." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Paul comes up quickly, breathing heavily from running through the club. "Here you go Paul."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Harry turns to Aubrey, "You all right?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, I am fine." She glances briefly at him before turning her full attention to me, her eyes full of motherly concern. "Are you alright? I couldn't tell if you needed me or not until I saw him pull you back to him." She bites her lip and I realize I am shaking slightly, "I am so sorry Ana. I didn't think it was anything… I am so stupid—"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Aubrey. Stop. I am fine." I ball my hands into fists so she will not see them shaking../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I force a smile, "I am just going to go to the bathroom."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I can feel Aubrey right behind me and I take comfort in that. She knows me well. The guy really freaked me out./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I go into a stall without looking over my shoulder and take a deep breath. I sit on the toilet and take another deep breath./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I run my hand through my hair and over my face. I stand up and know that I will be fine. emShit, I didn't thank Harry for 'saving' me/em./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I frown and leave the stall. I check my makeup and turn to ask Aubrey a question but she was not there, much to my surprise./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Aubs…?" I call out tentatively and there is no answer. Did she bail out on me?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I storm out of the bathroom and run into another body. "I am so sor—" I realize it is Harry. "Oh Harry, I'm sorry! Have you seen Aubrey?" That's not what I wanted to say. I close my eyes and shake my head and he chuckles. "Also—"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I told Aubrey to hang out with the boys for a few moments." His smooth accented voice was soft and his eyes were tender./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"My heart skips a couple of beats, "Oh." I manage the simple word lamely and I groan mentally./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, I-um, just wanted to make sure you were alright." Harry looks away for a moment before gazing intently at me. "Are you okay?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I bite my lip for a moment, "Yeah, I am. At least a lot better than a few minutes ago." I smile softly at him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"His brow rises, "Why is that?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Like to keep them guessing." I give him a flirty look and he chuckles./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""As said, you are quite the minx."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Mm, I remember something like that... why is that?" Harry places his hand on my lower my back and leads me back out to the main room./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Maybe because you are beautiful like one… You dance like a goddess… and your smile can make knees go weak. Don't blame that cock twat for wanting to snog you." His eyes stare into mine as he speaks, they briefly rest on my lips. I can't help but smile and blush a bit. "Though what he did wasn't right." I see anger flash through Harry's eyes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Would you like to 'snog' me?" I raise my brow and smirk./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Very much so." His voice turns into a husky whisper and I feel warmth wash over me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hm." I simply respond./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Harry continues to guide us through all of the people and I am hyper-aware of his hand resting on the small of my back./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Harry asks me a question but the song that is on is particularly loud, "What?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He smiles deviously and presses himself close up against me, his hot breath tickles my ear. "Would you like something to drink?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I press closer, "Water would be great, actually."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Water for mi'lady then." He orders and I drink half the bottle. He watches amused./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What?" I suddenly feel self-conscious and a shy smile comes onto my lips. Did I spill? Did I—/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You just know how to turn it up rather well." Harry interrupts my thoughts with his teasing voice./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I smirk, "Damn straight." I laugh, as does he./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I polish off the water bottle and search the club for Aubrey./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I see her conversing with Zayn. Most likely talking about his engagement—she is so happy for him, even if she didn't know him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"But of all the boys, I didn't see Niall…/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Aubrey will be fine." Harry follows my eyes to her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I know, but she is my best friend—we have to have each other's backs. It is what we do." I look to him as I speak and he nods. "Where is Niall?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""She is lucky to have such a friend and to care about her so much." Harry's eyes soften as he speaks and I smile slightly. "His older brother is having a baby and he got on the plane back to Ireland to meet his nephew."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, well… thanks." I see Aubrey notice me and make the way through the crowd to me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Are you alright?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes, I am fine." I reassuringly smile at her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I am so sorry, I should have—"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It is fine." I cut her off and she stares hard into my eyes. "I promise."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She nods and then notices Harry watching the exchange, "Well, I was in a rather good conversation with Zayn about his wedding… So I am going to go finish it. I love you and will be emright over there/em." Aubrey gives Harry a look and he lifts his hand up in surrender./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I laugh quietly to myself and she gives me a hug. "I love you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""And I love you." I squeeze tightly before letting her go./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I watch as she makes her way back to Zayn. Too bad Niall is gone, I think they could have possibly hit it off… She really didn't like 1D until I sort of forced it on her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So, my little minx, care to dance?" Harry raises his eyebrows and offers a hand./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Love to." I take his hand and he squeezes his fingers in-between mine and I smile. He takes us to the middle of the dance floor, making sure we were well covered by people and bodies./p 


End file.
